lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
World locations
Image:LostPacific.png|Lost locations in South and East Asia and Oceania Image:North_America_in_Lost.png|Lost locations in North America Image:LostEurope.png|Lost locations in Europe (except UK), Mediterranean Africa, and Middle East Image:LostAfrica.png|Lost locations in Sub-Saharan Africa For references by major '''country' instead of city, see: * Australia in Lost * Egypt in Lost * France in Lost * Germany in Lost * Iraq in Lost * Nigeria in Lost * South Korea in Lost * Tunisia in Lost * United Kingdom in Lost * United States in Lost (also broken down further by state)'' For a list of countries that air ''Lost, see fan locations.'' See all these locations on a map here. Click markers for details for how each place pertains to Lost, and use the legend to zoom in and out or move around on the map. Also, put yourself on our own real life world map! Lostpedia Frappr Map A Afghanistan *Mikhail Bakunin claimed to have spent time here during his service in the Soviet Army. Albuquerque, NM, USA * According to Sawyer, the place where his supposed daughter, Clementine Phillips lives with her mother, Cassidy. He opened a bank account for her in that city after his prison con. * Jin proposes that he and Sun move to Albuquerque to raise their baby Ambrose, QLD, Australia * Ambulance origin that brought Charlotte Malkin in to the coroner after she supposedly drowned. Ames, IA, USA * One of nine locales served by Oceanic Airlines. *Kate was raised and lived here. Amsterdam, Netherlands * One of the locations Walt lived in, after Susan moved there for a job. Ann Arbor, MI, USA * The location of the University of Michigan, where the DeGroots were studying when they founded the DHARMA Initiative. Atlanta, GA, USA * Supposedly, the location of the Engineering Development Center (where Dr. Hackett worked). Australia Austria * The birthplace of Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. Ayer's Rock, NT, Australia See Uluru, Australia B Bad Salzdetfurth, Germany * The Hanso Foundation ERI page shows an Anechoic Chamber labeled as 'Undergoing Electromagnetic Compatibility Test' in this real life city. Bali, Indonesia *Kate was on her way to Bali, before being arrested. *Naomi states that the wreck of Flight 815 was found at the bottom of the ocean off the coast of Bali. * The Christiane I is searching for the Black Rock, south of Bali. Barbers Point, HI, USA * The Oceanic Six are brought to Kalaeloa Airport in Barbers Point Naval Air Station, west of Honolulu, after their supposed rescue. Basra, Iraq * According to Juliet, Sayid did something unspeakable in Basra. Berlin, Germany * Shown on a real life Oceanic-Billboard (see image) * Sayid is on an assignment from Ben to kill Elsa's unnamed boss here, resulting in Sayid shooting and killing Elsa. * The supposed location where Christian's coffin was accidently shipped to, in the alternate reality Baton Rouge, LA, USA * Sawyer claimed to have a meeting here about an oil deal. Jessica and David lived in or near this city as well. Brazil * Zukerman told that Paulo was famous in Brazil to Nikki. Brentwood, CA, USA * Claire and Kate visited Mrs. Baskum at her home here on Langdon Street. C Cairo, Egypt * Sayid met Essam at Cairo University, and they were roommates there. Cambridge, MA, USA * Jae Lee went to college at Harvard, and met an unnamed American girl there who he was smitten with. Camden, England See also London, U.K. *Charlie and Liam Pace own a flat in this part of London. Canada * It seems that whenever someone mentions Canada, they are in fact lying. **Kate claimed to be from Canada in . **Ethan in claimed to be from Ontario. **Sawyer claims to have an investor in Toronto in , but this was part of his con. **Nathan claimed to be from Canada in but this was probably an attempt by the writers to have the audience believe he was an Other (just like Ethan), though he was probably telling the truth. **Anthony Cooper also claimed to be from Ontario in . **In , Ben tells the Others that Greta and Bonnie were on assignment in Canada when they were actually manning the Looking Glass station. **Ben uses a fake Canadian passport in . **Widmore gives Locke a fake Canadian passport issued in Vancouver, BC in . **There are two exceptions to this trend. The first is in when Hurley's accountant informs him that his sneaker factory in Canada has burned down. There's no evidence to suggest that the accountant is lying. Also, in Sayid tells his niece and nephew that he has to go to Toronto, to work. There's no direct evidence to suggest that Sayid is lying, although there is an implication that Sayid may be lying about being a corporate translator (what corporate translators have a lot of money?) and may still be working for the CIA. *In Bernard proposes to Rose in a restaurant overlooking Niagara Falls. The greater Horseshoe Falls can be seen out the window, which are part of Canada. **See Niagara Falls. Canterbury, England * Location of the University of Kent where Charlotte attended university. Cape Town, South Africa * Location of a scandal broken by the Cape Town Inquirer, about The Hanso Foundation illegally harvesting organs in one of their hospitals; Dr. Amy Honale pictured here. Carlisle, England *Town Penny invited Desmond to come back to with her as he was leaving the monastery. Cedar Rapids, IA, USA * Tom Brennan's wife and child are away in this town when Kate pays him a surprise visit. Chrismas Island * Sam Thomas wanted to be dropped of at Christmas Island because it was Australian territory, but the Christiane I missed that island by 150 miles. Conakry, Guinea * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Copenhagen, Denmark Danish: København, Danmark * According to the Hanso Phone Line, the address of The Hanso Foundation World Headquarters is 544 Orsund Klengvjel DK 1604 Copenhagen V. In Copenhagen Zip-codes belong to streets rather than areas and the Zip code DK-1604 KBH V belongs to a street named Kampmannsgade. So the Zip code exists, but there is no street called Orsund Klengvjel, the closest is Øresundsvej or Øresund Parkvej. So this is a fake address made up for The Lost Experience. * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on September 11, 2000 and Jan 1, 2001. * Rachel traveled here herself between June 20 and June 27, 2006 to look for clues; she followed Mittelwerk and was in turn stalked by Malik here. It is the location of Allied Copenhagen Marine Merchants. Costa Rica * Kevin Callis bought two Oceanic Airlines tickets to this country, hoping to surprise Kate with a belated honeymoon there. D Diamond Bar, CA, USA * Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is located in this city in Los Angeles County. Dresden, England * Charlie and Liam were trying to get a fix in Dresden the night Liam's daughter was born. E Eddington, Scotland, UK Location of Moriah Vineyards and the monastery Desmond spent time at. Eleuthera, Bahamas * Location of Frank Lapidus when he watched a news program announcing the discovery of Oceanic 815 in the Sunda Trench. England Essex, MA, USA * Location of Daniel when he watched a news program announcing the discovery of Oceanic 815 in the Sunda Trench. Ethiopia * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Eureka, CA, USA * Location of the commune Locke belonged to (located in Humboldt County, CA). F Fiji * The Pilot tells Jack that Flight 815 was six hours into the flight when he turned back towards Fiji (but they were already a thousand miles off track). * Desmond, when he tries to escape the island in , says that he was making good time and should have been in Fiji in a week (instead, he was pulled back to where he started). * The issue of PLAYPEN in Sawyer's stash had a '15th Annual Girls of Fiji Pictorial'. * Suva, the capital of Fiji, was the last known port of the Kahana. Florence, Italy * Sayid proposes to take Nadia to Florence for their first wedding anniversary Fort Lewis, WA, USA * Sam Austen was stationed here once when Kate was young, and used to take her hiking and hunting nearby. It is where she learned to track. Fresno, CA, USA * Sawyer reads a private message left in a bottle by crash survivor Tracy who misses her husband and children all the while sleeping next to Scott Jackson at night. Walt tells Sawyer that its Steve Jenkins and that Scott is dead. G Gambia * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Geneva, Switzerland * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on July 7, 2001. Also, the location of the Alvar Hanso Cancer Institute, where Peter Thompson got cured. Grand Canyon, AZ, USA *Young Hurley stated this as the destination for the road trip that he and his father were to go to. Guam *The intended destination of Ajira Airways Flight 316. *The DHARMA Logistics Warehouse is located here. H Harrison Valley, PA, USA * Kate's mugshot was taken here. Helsinki, Finland * Liam gave Charlie the DS ring. Honolulu, HI, USA * Ajira Airways Flight 316 connects in this city on its way to Guam from Los Angeles. I Indonesia Inglewood, CA, USA See also Los Angeles, CA, USA * Miles is hired by Mrs. Gardner here to remove the spirit of her deceased grandson from his old bedroom. Iraq Irvine, CA, USA * Nadia lived here for a time, according to Alyssa Cole. Island J Jakarta, Indonesia * Drive Shaft recorded a live album at Jakarta. * The Christiane I was docked at Jakarta. *Sam Thomas flew to Jakarta, to investigate the disappearance of Flight 815 and the Sunda Trench. Joshua Tree National Park, CA, USA * A large picture of this Southern California national park hangs on the wall in The Swan station (alluded to being a hint in Official Podcast). Jasper, AL, USA * Sawyer, his mother, and father lived here, it is where Cooper conned the Fords out of $38,000 K Kalgoorlie, WA, Australia * A city inland east of Perth in Western Australia, where Sam Toomey went to a fair and won money when he used The Numbers to guess the number of beans in a jar. Martha Toomey, widow of Sam, told the story to Hurley. Kiev, Ukraine * Mikhail Bakunin claims to have grown up here. Knightsbridge, England See also London, U.K. * According to Tommy, this posh area of London is the 'hometown' of Lucy Heatherton and her father. * Penelope Widmore also lives in this area of London, as evidenced by the addresses on Desmond's letters. Korea Knoxville, TN, USA * Sawyer grew up here, as evidenced to Kate by the letter she found. L Las Vegas, NV, USA * Stated destination of David Reyes when he abandoned his wife and son. * Keamy says he is from here. * The preferred destination of Ajira Airways for Sawyer. * Location where a University of Las Vegas college student purchased a DHARMA jumpsuit. **A connection may exist with nearby Area 51. * The place that wants to ecape to, to marry shotgun style. Lizard Island, QLD, Australia * A location visted by Paul Artisan . London, England See also Knightsbridge and Camden, U.K. * Location of the Battersea Power Plant with the Widmore Construction sign that was outside in Charlie's flashback. * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on June 14, 2000. * Where Desmond got his photo taken with Penny and tossed his ring into the river in . :* Also the location of Desmond's flat, Widmore Corporation, Ms. Hawking's shop, his pub, Donovan's university, and where Charlie was seen as a street performer. * In 1996, Charles Widmore attended an auction at the Southfield's auction house. * Penny's address is 423 Cheyne Walk in London. . * Ben visits Charles Widmore in London to tell him of his plan to kill Penelope Widmore in revenge for the death of Alex Los Angeles, CA, USA See also Inglewood, CA, USA, Malibu, CA, USA, and Diamond Bar, CA, USA * Was the planned final destination of Flight 815. * It is the home of Jack and Hurley. * Zack and Emma are supposed to meet their mother here. * St. Sebastian Hospital is located here. * The stadium where Desmond said goodbye to Penelope and later met Jack is located here. * Richard Malkin gave Claire plane tickets to meet prospective adoptive parents here. * Ana Lucia Cortez, Teresa Cortez and Mike Walton work for the Los Angeles Police Department. * Mandrake Wig missed a flight that was to go from Australia to his home in LA, one which was said to have never made it to its destination. * The airport where Ana Lucia was working for the TSA and met Christian Shephard is presumably LAX. * The airport where Jack and Kate met in the flashforward of is presumably LAX. * The DHARMA station the Lamp Post is located in a church in LA. * Ajira Airways Flight 316 departed from LAX for Guam * Nadia was hit by a car on the street in LA, just after Sayid met Jacob. * Angel of Mercy Hospital, where Claire gets an ultrasound from Ethan Goodspeed in the flash-sideways timeline M billboard in Miami, FL]] Madrid, Spain * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on December 31, 2002. Malibu, CA, USA See also Los Angeles, CA, USA * Boone and Shannon are from here. Manchester, England * Charlie and Liam are from this U.K. city and started Drive Shaft there. * Naomi Dorrit claims to be from here. Medenine, Tunisia * Charlotte bribed her way onto a dig site here. On the site, she found a polar bear skeleton with a collar bearing the Hydra station symbol. Melbourne, VIC, Australia * Kate said she arrived in Australia in Melbourne. * Ray Mullen's farm is about 100 km from this Australian city. * Locke visited the city with the intention of going on a walkabout tour. * Essam's terrorist cell stole C4 explosives from an army base in this area. Mexico (also see Taxco) * Anthony Cooper fled here after throwing Locke out a window, then disappeared. Miami, FL, USA * Kate and her husband lived here while she was on the run; Kevin worked with the Miami police department. * Juliet was working for Edmund Burke in his laboratory in this city. She was also living with her sister, Rachel. * Juliet passed Ethan in a hallway here, when visiting her sister. Mogadishu, Somalia * One of the hospitals The Hanso Foundation promotes as part of its WWP DP. Moscow, Russia * Ivan Andropov is killed by Sayid here. Mozambique * Locke guesses that may have visited this African country for slaves on its way to a mining colony. N Namhae, South Korea * Jin and his father are from this small fishing village in South Korea. *The Namhae bridge is where Jin's mother meets Sun, according to the sign on the bridge. Narvik, Norway * Alvar Hanso is seen in the Swan Orientation Film in this city. * Dr Eliza Vasquez says that Alvar Hanso was in his villa in this city when he had a heart attack. * Narvik's town-hall appeared in The Swan Orientation film in the second season. * Narvik's town-hall appeared as a brief, inserted frame in The Orchid Orientation film. ** The producers originally denied that Narvik had something to do with the storyline, but decided to include it in the Lost Experience as the location of Alvar Hanso's apartment when Rachel Blake visits him. ** Narvik was also a glyph code in The Lost Experience (The Lost Experience clues/August 29) Nigeria New York, NY, USA * Michael and Susan lived here when she was pregnant with Walt. ** The location of Michael's car accident, and hospital stay are also presumably in New York. ** Michael's attorney Finney was based in NYC, as the WTC towers are visible from his office window. ** Walt attended Fieldcroft School at the corner of 8th Ave. and W. 67th Street, cater-corner from a Southfield's auction house. * Rose first met Bernard here (and she is from The Bronx) in front of O'Toole's Irish Pub. * Boone lived here briefly before moving to California. * Shannon got admitted to an exclusive internship here, but could not afford to move. * Jack attended Columbia University here. * Frank Lapidus grew up in the Bronx. Newport Beach, CA, USA * , the sailboat that brought Desmond to the Island is from Newport Beach. Niagara Falls, NY, USA * Bernard proposed to Rose here. * Mentioned briefly in DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. O Ontario * See Canada Osaka, Japan * The city where Dogen used to live before he came to the Island. ("Sundown") Oxford, England *Daniel Faraday was a physics professor at Queens College, Oxford University when Desmond met him there in 1996. *Desmond returned to Oxford University in 2007 to search for Faraday's mother. *Theresa Spencer fell ill in Oxford. P Pacific Ocean * Area where Naomi was searching for Desmond, and where Flight 815 was believed to have crashed and sank by the outside world. ("The Brig") Palm Springs, California, US * Location where alt Sawyer supposedly stayed, while actualy being in Australia. ("Recon") Papua New Guinea * The Black Rock, captained by Magnus Hanso, disappeared in 1881 on a return voyage from a gold mining operation in Papua New Guinea. According to local traders on the ship sailed away from port in an Easterly direction, rather than West to Africa, where it would exchange gold Papua New Guinea for more slaves. (The Lost Experience) Paris, France :"Paris" redirects here. For candidate number 136, see: "Paris". * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on February 23, 2001. (The Lost Experience) * Rachel traveled here herself between July 14 and July 20, 2006 to meet up with Darla Taft, but discovers that she and Hugh McIntyre have been murdered; she then meets Malik, who helps her find Darla's apartment in this city. (The Lost Experience) * Shannon spent a year here. ("Pilot, Part 2") * Sayid spent time here working as a cook in a restaurant. ("Enter 77") * Sayid proposes to take Nadia to Paris for their first wedding anniversary ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") Philippines * The birthplace of Charlie Hume. ("Jughead") Phuket, Thailand * Jack tells Sawyer this is where he learned to play poker. ("Lockdown") * Where Jack spent a month with Achara and got his tattoo. ("Stranger in a Strange Land") * Where Charles Widmore allegedly dug up the bodies to use in the staged Oceanic 815 crash. ("Meet Kevin Johnson") Portland, OR, USA * Richard Alpert originally claimed that Mittelos Bioscience was located just outside of Portland, Oregon, but later admitted that was not "really" where it was at all. ("Not in Portland") * Benjamin Linus was born 32 miles outside of Portland, Oregon on December 22nd. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * The satellite phone shows the location of Portland, Oregon when the survivors tried to use it. ("Through the Looking Glass") * In high school, Mittelos Bioscience offers John Locke an opportunity to attend science camp near Portland. ("Cabin Fever") Portsmouth, England * was a slave ship that originated in this U.K. city in the 1800s. (The Lost Experience) R Ramadi, Iraq * When Kelvin Inman lets Sayid go in Iraq, he gives him money and says it is "bus fare back to Ramadi". ("One of Them") Rome, Italy * One of the locations Walt lived in, after Susan moved there for a job. * According to Rachel Blake, Alvar Hanso traveled to this city on September 18, 2001. (The Lost Experience) * Sayid proposes to take Nadia to Rome for their first wedding anniversary ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") Ruidoso, NM, USA * Kate plans a bank robbery in this town to get back the toy airplane. ("Whatever the Case May Be") S Saint Paul, Minnesota, USA * Nikki's television character "Corvette," is described by the MC during her stage show as the "pride of St. Paul." Saint-Tropez, France * Shannon lived here briefly with her ex-boyfriend, and picked up some French. * In flashbacks, Charlie wears a shirt with text that reads "St Tropez". Sahara Desert * Benjamin Linus wakes up in the Tunisian Sahara wearing a parka. San Francisco, CA, USA * Locke's firearms license is from this city. * M. David Benson started the Apollo Candy Company out of this city in 1962, in the 'Cow Hollow District'. San Remo, Italy * Last residence of Enzo Valenzetti. * Rachel Blake traveled here herself between July 3 and July 12, 2006 to look for clues. Santa Cruz, CA, USA * Scott was from here. Santa Rosa, CA, USA * Location of the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, where Hurley, Leonard Sims, Locke's mother, and Libby have all spent time. Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic * Sayid works building houses in the Dominican Republic after he stops working with Ben. Locke meets him there to encourage him to return to the Island. Sardinia, Italy * Birthplace of Enzo Valenzetti. Sawgrass, FL, USA * Sawyer tells Agent Freedman that Munson moved his stolen money to a Bronco parked on Route 441 in this city (could also refer to a highway in Broward county, FL--The Sawgrass Expressway--which does cross Route 441 in Coral Springs, FL). Scotland Seoul, South Korea * Sun and the Paik family are from Seoul, South Korea. * Jin travels to Seoul to seek a job. * Jae Lee and his family are from Seoul, and own the Seoul Gateway Hotel. * Sam Austen was stationed here when Diane Jansen was pregnant with Kate. The Seychelles * Sayid is seen here playing golf. He later shoots and kills Mr. Avellino after he encounters him on the course. Sioux City, IA, USA * Sawyer tells Cassidy to meet him in a hotel near here. Sri Lanka * An Asian island country off the coast of India where The Hanso Foundation has a secretive project. ("The Lost Experience") * First mentioned by Darla Taft in the original 877 HANSORG phone message to Hugh McIntyre, saying "I need to talk to you about Sri Lanka, it just isn't right.("The Lost Experience") * After Darla is killed, Rachel Blake goes to Sri Lanka to find out more about Spider Protocol, and films the Sri Lanka Video here. ("The Lost Experience") Stowe, VT, USA * Libby broke her leg here while skiing. Sydney, NSW, Australia * The airport in this Australian city is where Flight 815 originated. ("Pilot, Part 1") (Note that this city is featured in several episodes throughout the series) * One of the locations Walt lived in, after Susan moved there for a job. ("Special") * The location where Locke was supposed to attend a conference, but didn't. ("The Substitute") * The location where Sayid was translating contracts for an oil company. ("Sundown") T Tahiti, French Polynesia * Danielle Rousseau's expedition was three days out from it when it was hit by the storm that wrecked them on the Island. ("Solitary") Tallahassee, FL, USA * Kate was buying a ticket to Tallahassee when apprehended by U.S. Marshal Edward Mars, who describes the city as nothing but "strip malls and Waffle Houses." ("What Kate Did") * Sawyer implied to Jack that he contracted an STD in Tallahassee ("Let's say something was burnin' and it wasn't from the sunshine."). ("Lockdown") * Juliet's biography according to Mittelos Bioscience states that she received her B.S. in Biology from the Florida State University, which is located in Tallahassee. ("Not in Portland") * Ben refers to Locke's father as "the man from Tallahassee". ("The Man from Tallahassee") * Anthony Cooper was driving down I-10 when his car was pushed into a divider. Being put in an ambulance is the last thing he remembers before waking up on the Island. ("The Brig") * Florida State University, located in Tallahassee is home to the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory. The laboratory is home to the world's largest and most powerful magnet. * Mentioned briefly in DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. ("The Lost Experience") Tampa, FL, USA * Sawyer once worked a scam here with Hibbs and felt he got cheated. ("The Lost Experience") Taxco, Guerrero, Mexico *Silver-mining town from where Hurley commissioned artists to make the gold statue of Jesus for his mother. ("Tricia Tanaka is Dead") Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain * Richard Alpert and his wife Isabella lived on the island of Tenerife in 1867, where Richard worked as a farmer. After killing a doctor, he is imprisoned and sold into slavery. ("Ab Aeterno") Terre Haute, IN, USA * The hometown of both Peter Thompson and (rumored) DJ Dan. ("The Lost Experience") Tikrit, Iraq * Sayid is from this Iraq city, and once volunteered to be on a firing squad to shoot a man who killed his neighbor's wife and children in a car bomb. ("Solitary") * Sayid held his wife's funeral here. During the funeral Sayid finds Ben spying on him. Sayid also killed Ishmael Bakir here. ("The Shape of Things to Come") Toronto, Canada * See Canada Tozeur, Tunisia * Benjamin Linus visits Tozeur and checks into a hotel. ("The Shape of Things to Come") Troisvierges, Luxembourg * Dr. Wally Bole is said to do research here. ("The Lost Experience") Tustin, CA, USA * Locke's home. Location of Tustin Ranch Florist where Locke's father is helping his fiancé plan their wedding. ("The Man from Tallahassee") * Location of Cowin Heights High School that Locke attended as a teenager * Location of the box company where Locke once worked, and which Hurley purchased. ("Walkabout") * Location of Washington Tustin High School, where Locke worked as a substitute. ("The Substitute")("Dr. Linus")("What They Died For") U Uganda * Keamy once worked in Uganda. ("The Shape of Things to Come") Uluru, NT, Australia * Area of the Northern Territory in Australia where Isaac of Uluru runs his faith-healing business. ("S.O.S.") * Mentioned briefly in the DJ Dan 7/5 podcast as part of the "Where's Alvar" gag. ("The Lost Experience") United States V Vik, Iceland * The location of the Vik Institute, part of the Hanso Foundation Mental Health Appeal; in actuality, where mathematicians and Autistic savants are imprisoned to work on the Valenzetti Equation. ("The Lost Experience") * Rachel Blake traveled here herself between June 28 and June 30, 2006 to look for clues, and met Dr. Armand Zander here. ("The Lost Experience") Vladivostok, Primorsky Krai, Russia *Mikhail Bakunin claims to have been stationed at a listening post in Vladivostok.("Enter 77") W Wayzata, MN, USA * According to his driver's license, the real Henry Gale is from this city. ("Dave") Z Zanzibar, Tanzania * In the first Hanso Correspondence, an Experimental Station in Zanzibar was mentioned. This was the site of Jacques Maillot's allegations against the Hanso Foundation; it is said that the spread of a transgenic virus to local villagers began here. ("The Lost Experience") Trivia * One of the ongoing gags on the show and TLE is to make fun of Tallahassee. In the 10/09/06 podcast, a fan asked this as a question to Damon and Carlton: "Why does the city of Tallahassee hate you?". Carlton answers: "I don't know why they hate us. But they hate us, so, we deservedly are hating them back." * All continents have been shown on screen except South America and Antarctica. ** Maybe the portuguese tracking station is situated in Antarctica, but this is not explicitly stated. See also * Locations * Filming Locations External links * Jonah Adkins' A Geographical Study of Lost (Warning: Large 4.4mb file (7200x7200px)) * SWLS Locations Map * Lost Virtual Tour Category:Locations Category:Lists Category:Maps